New Pet
by kay-and-ki
Summary: This is the beginning of how Starcat came to the titans. A mysterious alien girl crashes into the beach by the tower, and explores this new world. And makes new friendships, especially with Tye. Please, read and review, no flamez!
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1 Stress

Tye wandered around the main room, bored to death. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing and arguing over the game station. Raven went out with a boy. And Starfire was in another room watching Barney. ((On accident)) She wondered why there was this ugly purple like monster playing with children when he probably should've threatened them like a real monster.

She scratched her head, "Why does he not ruin the city?" Terra changed the channel immediately, "Starfire, that'll rot your brain. Never ever watch it."

((Back to Tye)) He sat up on the counter and turned on the stereo to drown out all the loud sounds. He was trying to relax, but he couldn't. "Gaah!" He yelled. The other guys paused and watched him storm off. He burst the door to the roof open. He sighed, "Peace at last." He put his hands in his pockets and walked to the edge. He gazed out at the ocean, then to the city. The sun was setting, the stars were coming out. He sat down as a breeze flowed past him. He only felt a couple. _That's odd… _He thought. He licked his finger and put it up, no wind.

_Oh well… _He rested his head on his knees. _I don't get it. Nobody really talks to me, or listens at least. Only if I'm hurt or in battle. Or if Star wants me to eat some of her home-like food. Gosh! And it's been 2 months already! Maybe I should be more outgoing?sigh_ He lied back starring at the stars, it was dark now. He started to narrow his eyes, until he saw a light. Up in the stars, something was moving. _A shooting star? _It came closer. It was white and blue, and medium sized. It came through Earths atmosphere. Tye jumped up. The space ship had crashed into the shore. "Wow!" Yelled, Tye.


	2. Greetings from an alien

Chap. 2 Greetings from an Alien

Tye ran down into the main room, "Guys, c'mon! There's a UFO on the shore!" Starfire and Terra came in. "C'MON!" He grabbed everybody out side to the back. A medium small UFO was tipped sideways into the sand, probably from the weight of it. Raven returned, staring at the UFO. Cyborg nodded at Starfire, she did back. Cyborg got out his cannon. They walked towards the door of the ship. Cyborg bent and ripped the door off. A pod the size of the ship in it opened up. Smoke and gas came out of it. Cyborg coughed and backed away. Starfire looked in, to her surprise; there was an alien in it. The alien looked human like her ((Besides the eyes)) except, she had cat ears, a tail, claws, and tiny whiskers. She was asleep. The titans just starred. Beast Boy saw her name above her, "Star-cat?" Starfire chirped up, "Oh! Her name is Starcat? How cute! "

Starcat opened her blue eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry, but then it came in clear. She saw 7 teens staring at her. She yelled and jumped back farther into the pod. Starfire greeted her, "Do not be alarmed Starcat. We do no harm. You shall not be afraid." Starcat climbed out and gazed at Star, "Princess…. Starfire?" Like the other titans, Starfire looked puzzled, "You know who I am?"

"You are the princess of Tammeran. My planet/species is cousins with yours. I am from Glimpton." Starfire's eyes shinned bigger, "Hello new friend!" She hugged Starcat tight. Starcat hugged her back with a confused look, "I am?" She slightly smiled. "Oh yes!" She pulled Starcat to the other fellow titans.

"Starcat these are my earthly friends. She is Glimptian from Glimpton, they are cousins with Tammeran." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, "So, what? She's cat-woman?"

"Names Robin." He held out his hand. Starcat starred at it then looked up at him. She put her hand on his forehead, "I am Starcat." Starfire explained to her, "You must grab the hand and shake it; you are doing it your planet like ways."

Starcat grabbed his hand and shaked it. She found Beast Boy and Terra next.

"Hi" Said Terra. Beast Boy cut in, "Yo, Wad up, I'm the dude called BB." Raven looked at him stupidly. Starcat replied, "Greetings, What's in the markel, I am the "dude" called Starcat."

Cyborg and BB chuckled. She went to Raven next. She smiled sweetly at her. Her smile was saying, "Hello, new friend." Raven smirked with a raised eyebrow, saying, "Ummm… Hi, new… friend."

She came to Cyborg, "Yo Wad up, I am the dude named, Starcat." Cyborg chuckled again, "Nice to meet you. By the way, Yo means hello. Wad up means what's going on, or what's new. & dude is a guy or a hair on BB's elephant butt." Beast Boy glared.

At last, she met the last one. Tye blushed as he put his hand on her forehead, "Hey, I'm Tye." Starcat giggled and put hers on his; she came closer to him. "Hi, I'm Starcat." She whispered.


	3. Why I Am Here

Chap. 3 Why I Am Here

"Come!" Starfire pulled Starcat into the tower while the others followed. Starfire sat her at the table, "I shall fetch you glorg and the pizza, with a soda!" Beast Boy hopped to Starcat with Cyborg. "OK, decide. A Movie or video games?"

Starcat glanced around. Raven entered last, "Will you 2 stop clowning around. She doesn't even know what those are." She left to her room to meditate. Cyborg and BB left, all down. Robin gave her a plate with glorg, a pizza, and a soda. The others joined her, except Raven.

"So, Starcat…" Robin started. "What do you do? Or like to do?"

"I love to sing, draw, and play snurklefets! (A/N: A.K.A instruments) I'm a fast learner. I write. And scratch furniture."

She smiled brightly. "But I wouldn't do that to yours." She started to eat the glorg, once she was finished; she stared at her "Pizza" and "Soda". She tried a tiny bite of the pizza. Paused, and then ate it all down in 1 min.

"What are you doing on Earth Princess Starfire?" Starcat asked.

"I was curious about this planet, so I visited it, met great friends, fought in battles, and stayed. I have been here for a year, and a half." She smiled at her friends, "Earth is like my home now."

Tye asked, "Why have you come?" Starcat looked down at her napkin. Her ears went down and she started to rip the napkin. "I was sent here because my species population is sinking low. A war was about to start when I was 4. My mother and father where King and Queen. ((Which means Cat's a princess too.)) They sent me to my half-sister. (A/N: Has the same father as Starcat) I had to live with her. She was 7 yrs older than me. But she was so cruel, that she sent me here… My mother and father died in the war, we had won though." Everybody stared at her. "I have no-where else to go." She took her soda and took a sip of it. The "Sprite" stung her throat with fizz. She started to choke. Cyborg patted her bare skinned back with his metal hand. Tye still starred with concern.


	4. Bubbles in the wind

Chap 4. Bubbles in the Wind

Robin showed her to a guest room, "Here you go. Hope it's comfy. Enjoy."

He left her to her privacy. She looked around the room and felt comfortable already. She set her bags by the bed and sat on it. She felt its silky blankets and pillows. Tye watched her in the shadows. She got up and went through her bag for her beenkey ((Night gown)). She went to the window and shut the curtains. She started to take off her boots and bandana. Tye blushed deeply and turned away. She undressed and dressed. There were ribbons of silk and laces on her night gown. Tye turned back to see her. She held her curtains open. She gazed out at the stars, her head tilted to her shoulder.

Everybody went to bed except Tye and Starcat. Starcat, slick as a cat, tiptoed out of her room. Tye followed. Curious as a cat (duh!) she explored the tower herself (Just not the titans rooms) She climbed up the last stair case she saw, it lead to the roof. She saw a pool with a hot tub, tether ball polls, and a volleyball court. She tip toed by the pool and dipped her toes in the water. She sat on the edge with both feet in now. Tye connected with her shadow and watched more. She put out her palm into the water and looked at her reflection through her hands. Wind formed around the water in colorful swirls and made the water in her hands into bubbles. She popped them giggling. . Tye thought: _The power of wind and air… _

He came out of the shadows, pretending he just came out to look at the stars again. He stood behind Starcat, "H- Hi."

Starcat jumped a little. The bubbles all popped. "Oh, I am sorry, but I just had to see this balcony; although it is very big."

Tye laughed, "It's not a balcony, it is the roof of the tower." Starcat splashed her feat, "Well, it is a lot like a balcony, it is outside." She laughed then yawned showing two tiny fangs.

"Tired?" He asked. She got up, she looked at her feet, and how they were wet. Starcat waved her hand concentrating and a little breeze came and dried them, also gave herself a small chill. She looked up at Tye through her bangs then lifted her head with a smile, "Good Narfka!" She walked to the door and opened it. Before she left she responded to her message, "That means Good Night." And she left.


End file.
